Sonic Fanfiction World
by pexiepie
Summary: Short stories about all the lovely mary-sues, School AU's, and what not. Just a bunch of pure shameless crack that was spurred by too much sugar.


Warning this a crack story so nothing is going to make sense and also if you have a problem with swear words even though you are reading a T rated story then turn around :)

* * *

The story takes place in Mobius High School and the two new students (who happen be half brother and sister due to their parents having a saucy affair) are attending. Lets call these characters Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu. Now Mary-Sue is a lavender hedgehog with boobies bigger than Rouge's (Like you don't understand think of the biggest watermelons you have ever bought and thats how big her boobies were) and was wearing the most prettiest sundress that comes to her just below her undies and the most dazzling jewelry even though it is the middle of January :D Gary-Stu is yellow bat and he was even more badass than Shadow, infact he was so badass he went to school naked. Yep, naked with his extraordinary cockadoodledoo that was so big that it looked like it he was constantly pitching a tent when he decided to wear clohtes (just imagine you met this individual and he was wearing skinny jeans or was naked just leaving you guys that mental image:D).

Mary-Sue begins to walk to her class, but instantly gets harrassed by...SCROUGEEEeeeeee! Of course, Scrouge takes one look at the girl and instantly believes he must have sex with her. Scrouge ripped of his clothes right in the middle of the crowded hallway where middle school children were visiting that day, but of course this Sonic fanfiction world so nobody gave a damn and acted like this happens everyday. Scrouge neared Mary-Sue who began cry tears of pure diamonds and sparkles, but was pulled back by...SONICCCCccc! Sonic punched Scrouge in the nuts and sent him tumbling away just like every one chapter villain, though of course he will turn like 30 chapters later seeking his revenge for the mellow drama :D

Sonic went towards the shaken girl and instantly fell in love with her. Just staring at her Sonic got full on erection, yep children Sonic got an erection from staring at girl seems legit :D Mary-Sue who was also getting hot and bothered by how H-A-W-T Sonic was and began making out with him. Soon the two takes off each other clothes and began having sex in the hallway. Remember those innocent middle school students from early, yep they are still there. Though of course this Sonic fanfiction world so nobody gave a damn and continued on with their lives.

Gary-Stu walked into his Science class and spotted...ROUGEEeeee. He instantly grew a hard on right their in the middle class naked :D He sat next to Rouge who instantly thought "OMG I must totally have sex with that H-A-W-T body". So thats what they did had sex right in front of their teacher and you guys remember those not-so innocent middle schoolers well they were sitting in on this particular class and were taking notes on the whole event.

Shadow walked and noticed that Gary-Stu had stolen his seat. Furious Shadow went up to Gary-Stu to sort him out, but when he entered Gary-Stu badass barrier he did the most canon thing that we know Shadow would most likely do. He began being a major suck up and telling how magnificent and badass Gary-Stu was and wishing he was just like him, while Gary-Stu and Rouge were still going at it like bunnies in heat. Though I know what you are thinking didn't the teacher try and stop them, did no one shield the children eyes, and if you looked up ass-kisser in the dictionary would you see Shadows face. Now, children repeat after me in Sonic fanfiction world nobody gives a damn.

In the hallway Mary-Sue never made it to her class since she just finished having sex with...KNUCKLESSsss. Haha JK you should see your faces it was totally Sonic she just finished screwing :D While walking she encountered...SALLYYYyyyy and AMYYYyyy! Sally and Amy who usually were fighting each other to death (like seriously one time they took their fight underwater in SPACE :D) decided to take down Mary-Sue, since she stolen "their" Sonikku. Though, Mary-Sue was a trained martial artist trained by the greatest karate master in the world and beat both their asses into next week (like seriously they were not seen until next week). Sonic saw this and began worshiping Mary-Sue telling how perfect and beautiful, sorry I mean H-A-W-T she was. The began kiss passionately and then had sex right then and there on the floor in the hallway where the principal was walking down. The principal saw the two teens and casually walked over them thinking of what hot porn should he masturabate too tonight.

During lunch Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu sat together with their new friends and BF and GF. While having sex again they ate their lunches with good humours and sharing of the stories. Yep, a totally normal lunch where your friends having sex right in front of you :D But wait, Doctor Eggman burst into the lunchroom declaring he was going to have sex with all of them D: Sonic was instantly scared and found comfort in Mary-Sue's boobies while comforted him the best way she knew by pushing him more into her boobies. Now, just imagine children that a strange old man bursts into your lunchroom saying he was going to have sex with you and your girlfriend comforts you by suffocating you with her massive boobies...Seems legit since this is the Sonic fanfiction world and nobody gives a damn. Shadow began his major canon ass-kissing and yelling at Eggman that his main man Gary-Stu was going beat him down. Though, Gary-Stu wasn't really paying attention since he was still in the middle of having sex with Rouge.

The two siblings magically somehow got the seven chaos emeralds and changed into no not a super form, no not a hyper form, and no not dark form. But into their superultraspecialspankmyasscallmeshirley- aw fuck it lets just say their gods! In their gods form they decided to give eggman what he wanted and had sex with him and do a sexy threesome. Now, children you are all saying "Aren't Gary-Stu and Mary-Sue siblings?" You see they are half siblings so it is totally not that nasty incest, since incest is gross. After having the best sex of their lives, they kill Eggman with their ultra god like powers.

The whole world cheered and began worshiping them like the gods they were. They built golden, no platinum statues of the two and threw an extravagant party. They had all the best singers Lady Gaga who was currently going at it with Knuckles, Katy Perry who was streaking through the whole party, Jay-Z who doing some dope raps (Jay-Z is rapper right?), and Beyonce who was jett packing through the whole party while holding her baby Blue Ivy. Now by now children you should have learnt what to say in this situation in the Sonic fanfiction world and nobody gives a damn

DA END :D

* * *

A/N: This story was a product of eating too much sugar, chatting with my friend and discussing why we left the Sonic fandom in the first place, and being stuck in my house for the longest. Seriously this is just pure shameless crack.


End file.
